


【祥林】乱世佳人

by YZTP230



Category: R18 - Fandom, 德云社, 祥林 - Fandom, 郭麒麟 - Fandom, 阎鹤祥 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YZTP230/pseuds/YZTP230
Summary: 一句话总结：这是一个爱你就干你，干的越狠越爱你的无逻辑无三观的肉文。唯一的底线就是守贞，祥林只有对方，没有别人。宋宝龙（林子大了里面阎鹤祥的角色）是个炮灰，出场就退场的可怜人， 没有跟林林有过任何实质上的接触。他将会在未来庆余年同人里与范思辙相遇（已经在写，什么时候写完 不知道。）
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文世界设定：  
> 1、环境可以想象成民国，但不是民国，比民国要在某些方面要先进很多。  
> 2、没有女人。  
> 3、男人有ABO之分，ABO之间有阶级之分。  
> 4、ALPHA的阶层总体来说高于BETA、OMEGA，因为身体强壮，致孕率极高，是提高社会生育率的必要条件。  
> 5、BETA是最接近普通人的，因为没有信息素，身体也比较强壮，只是致孕率很低，数量也不多，因此居于ALPHA之下。  
> 6、OMEGA阶级程度最低，因为身体不强壮，还有难以消除的定期的发情期，需要政府提供药物或者ALPHA来安抚。但因为能够生育，在和平年代只是被当做弱者和被保护者，并不会对其苛责或者虐待，战争年代则常常成为牺牲品，成为军队之间争抢的物资，用以扩大人口和消遣。  
> 以上是跟普通ALPHABETAOMEGA文没啥区别的设定。以下是不同之处。  
> ALPHA/OMEGA有信息素，通常情况下，OMEGA的信息素是被ALPHA全面压制的。  
> 而ALPHA之间的信息素也有高低之分，通常情况下，刺激性的气味天然的对非刺激性气味有一定的压制作用，例如辣椒味压制黄瓜味。  
> 但这种情况在信息素浓度可以控制之后出现了改变。有极少数的人学会了控制自身信息素散发的浓度，就如同学会了一门武功有了内力一样。在这种情况下，如果一个会控制浓度的黄瓜味和不会控制的辣椒味相遇，辣椒味未必会赢。若是黄瓜味浓度＞辣椒味，那么黄瓜味压制辣椒味。  
> 所以，刺激性气味+会控制浓度+控制力超高=无敌（也就是老阎）

第一章 比战乱更要人命的是救人一命

津城的天似乎一瞬之间就变了。  
郭麒麟正在戏园子里收拾他那几件戏服，就听见轰隆一声，园子里的伙计抱头鼠窜，他想拉个人问问发生了什么，没有一个人顾得上他。  
他匆匆收拾了包袱，怀抱着也往家里赶去。  
街上也乱哄哄的，行人们都四散逃开，郭麒麟逆着人群走的艰难。幸好当初为了节省时间他直接在戏园子后面租了个院子，两下里也不过一街之隔。  
“阎大哥，你在家吗？”郭麒麟跌跌撞撞到了家门口，可是门里面被拴上了，他拍着门板，身后的人流挤得他心里一阵阵的恐慌。  
“阎大哥！阎大哥！”郭麒麟几乎是在嘶喊了，门板拍的咚咚作响。  
门后响起了门栓抬起的声音，门吱呀一声开了，一双宽厚的手掌把郭麒麟拉进门，然后又把门拴好。  
“外面这是怎么了？一个个都跟逃难似的？”郭麒麟把包袱放在廊下，掸着身上的土。  
“你没听见炮声吗？”阎鹤祥俯下身去要把郭麒麟的包袱拿起来。  
“放那儿我来拿。”郭麒麟赶忙接过去，将包袱挎在左肩，右手穿过阎鹤祥的臂弯，扶着人下了两级台阶往中堂里走，边走还不忘回答：“听见了声响，原来是炮声吗？怪不得都跑得那么快，是陕军进城了吗？”  
“恩，听闻陕军在城外挨家挨户的搜查，城里的人都害怕，所以都收拾逃命去了。”   
“阎大哥你这瘸着一条腿又不出去怎么知道这么多？”郭麒麟扶着阎鹤祥在八仙椅上坐下，把包袱随手一扔，在另一个椅子上瘫坐下。  
“你怎么知道我不出去，我在门口问的可清楚了。”  
“哈哈哈哈，行行行，我就知道你在家里闲不住。”  
“戏园子还去吗？”  
“不去了，现在这种情况谁还听戏啊，我把几件戏服收拾回来了，幸好前两天高老板刚刚把这个月的银钱结了，不然要亏很多呢。”  
“你……要走吗？”阎鹤祥表现出一副很随意的样子，仿佛只是随口一问。  
“我，我大概是不会走……”郭麒麟表现的有些为难，一方面这种全民大逃难的时刻，他也知道随波逐流或许会更安全，可另一方面阎鹤祥腿伤没好，拖着病号逃难能逃多远呢？可是不带上又于心不忍，更更重要的是……  
“我还要在这里等宝龙哥回来呢。我要是走了他回来找不到我了怎么办？”郭麒麟说的很是轻巧，可是阎鹤祥却是一瞬间冷了脸，眼神阴鸷发狠样子若是被郭麒麟看到定是要害怕的，可惜郭麒麟是看不到的，下一秒阎鹤祥就已经换回了那副憨厚的模样。  
“阎大哥，你要走吗？你若是要走我帮你收拾东西。”  
“我本来就是逃难来的，要不是你救了我，我早就死在外面了。你都不走我能去哪里？”  
“我是为了宝龙哥，阎大哥你又无牵无挂的……”  
“我不会走的！”阎鹤祥说的严肃，连带着郭麒麟都认真了起来。  
“那我们就把门关紧一点，晚上不点灯。或许他们以为家里没人就不进来了呢。”  
“嗯。放心，阎大哥一定会保护你的。”

头两天还是很安全的，也不知那些官兵是还没进城还是进了城没搜到这里来，总之没有传说中可怕的砸门抄家之类的事情发生。他们两个人老老实实的呆在家里，门关的紧紧的，还堵了些桌椅在门后面。  
可是到了第三天上，状况突发的让人猝不及防。  
郭麒麟的发情期到了。  
自从战争开始，几乎所有的ALPHA和BETA都被征召到了战场上之后，城里所有的OMEGA都会定期去取安抚的药物，像他这样没有被标记过的OMEGA或许还能忍着熬过发情期，但是被标记过而ALPHA又不在的OMEGA就只能靠着药物才能度过发情期了。  
上一次的药物已经用完，本想着这两天去取药的，然而现在敌军打了过来，别说药了，门都出不去。  
郭麒麟把自己关在房间里，企图熬过这个信期。他用被子把自己包的浑圆，妄图将味道都锁在一方小天地里。他脸色潮红的跟发了烧一样，身上的汗水不停的流，一会儿就能湿透一身衣服。即便如此，一股子奶味儿还是止不住的从屋里飘出来，仿佛是这一家子煮了一大锅的牛奶一样。  
阎鹤祥做好早饭没见郭麒麟出来，就在门口敲门叫人出来吃饭。  
郭麒麟的声音闷的仿佛是隔了两条街：“哥，你自己吃吧，我不敢出来。”  
“怎么了？又到时候了？为什么不吃药？”  
“药吃完了……”  
“你呀，你等着，我出去问问别人还有没有剩下的，给你要点。”  
“他们都逃难了，你去哪儿要啊？”  
“挨家挨户找，说不定就有没来得及带走的呢。”  
“那哥你注意安全……”  
“好，你又不是不知道我……”  
郭麒麟对阎鹤祥是放心的，因为他既不是ALPHA也不是OMEGA。从他救了阎鹤祥到现在也有两个多月了，他从来没有闻到过对方的信息素味道，也没见阎鹤祥有过发情期。他笃定的认为阎鹤祥是个BETA，才放心的一直让阎鹤祥住着养伤。  
如今这样混乱的时候，一个BETA单独出去虽说也不怎么安全，可至少是没有生命危险的，顶多打一顿，或者抓去当壮丁，不像OMEGA，被发现了抓住大概率是会充当军妓的，剩余的那一点儿概率就是被当街玩儿死。  
郭麒麟又给自己加了两床被子，阎鹤祥走的时候把院门从外面锁了，他就把屋里的门也拴好，在一股又一股的燥热中煎熬的等着阎鹤祥回来。  
不知道过了多久，外面传进来一些声音。郭麒麟不确定是不是阎鹤祥回来了。  
声音越来越近，有人在推房间的门。  
“呦呵，还锁住了。”  
砰的一声，房门被从外面踹开，门栓整个都踹断了。  
“嗯……”有人深深吸了一口气，“果然有个OMEGA在这里，这味道甜的隔着两条街都闻得到。”  
“嘿……出来跟哥儿几个见个面啊。”另一个声音戏谑的说道。  
郭麒麟在被子里瑟瑟发抖，他现在浑身湿透，敏感的要命，根本不敢接触ALPHA的信息素，否则他会变成一个予取予求、任人宰割的砧板肉。  
“呦，这么害羞啊。那就让大爷来伺候伺候你。”几个人说着就上了手，七手八脚胡乱的把一层层的被子掀开，露出郭麒麟通红汗湿的脸。  
“长得还挺好看，别害怕，哥儿几个会好好待你的。”  
不害怕才有个鬼，郭麒麟死拽着剩下的那一点儿被角儿，往炕头上逃，却被拽着脚踝又拉了回来。  
“放、放开我……不要……”郭麒麟挣扎着，却根本没有多少力气，有人已经开始释放信息素了，他闻到了乱七八糟的香味，冲的他头脑发晕。  
他们毫不留情的钳制住他的四肢，赤裸裸的将自己的味道发挥到极致，郭麒麟难耐的扭动了几下，便除了喘息什么也不会了。  
牛奶的味道开始甜的发腻，几个人已经有些把持不住，上下其手的想要将这块牛奶糖的糖衣剥掉。  
“够了！”一个声音从房间外面传进来，屋里的人都乖乖的停止了动作。  
一阵烈酒的味道瞬间爆发出来，冲散了此前乱七八糟的味道，郭麒麟被这味道刺激的直接晕了过去。其他几个人也受到影响开始呼吸不畅。  
“带回去，给我手脚干净点。”  
“是，大帅！”话音刚落，那股味道就消失了。所有人都松了一口气，恭恭敬敬的送走大帅，然后拿了担架把郭麒麟小心翼翼的放好，抬进了车里。

天旋地转。  
郭麒麟醒过来的第一感觉。  
他又闭上眼睛，让眩晕感慢慢过去，才复又睁开眼睛打量起四周。  
这明显不是他知道的地方。这个地方豪华、舒适。  
床是西洋雕花铜床，床上的被子枕头也都是西式的风格，窗帘被拉上了，隐隐绰绰透出些光亮。  
屋里没有人，他不知道该不该发出些声音。  
他有些渴了，从发情期第一天开始他就不停的流汗，却没有补充多少水分。想到流汗，他低下头看着身上的睡衣，那是一件干净的、微微泛潮的纯棉睡衣，明显是换上没多久，不然早就被汗水浸透了。  
一股恐惧油然而生，他想起来之前那几个男人，想起来他在纷繁复杂的信息素驱使下濒临崩溃的求欢的感觉。  
他慌乱的扯开衣服，身上什么都没有。又反手摸了摸后颈，不痛不痒。  
“呼……”郭麒麟心下松了一口气。  
虽然不知道为什么他们最后没有下手，不知道自己现在为什么会在这里，但至少他还是干净的、完整的。  
“有、有人吗？”他小心翼翼的发出声音，嗓子干渴到沙哑。  
没有人回应他。  
于是他从床上下来，赤着脚踩在毛茸茸的地毯上，向着门口走去。  
没有任何意外，门是锁住的。他又往窗边走去，想看看自己到底到了一个什么地方。  
他没有拉开窗帘，只是用手指拨出一个缝隙，窥视着外面。  
外面是一个花园，应该是有专人打理着，虽然天气寒冷花都枯萎了，然而冬青依然青翠有型。  
就凭这个花园，这个地方就是他从来也不可能企及的领域。  
开锁的声音从门口传过来。郭麒麟回过头，一个穿着长褂的人端着食物进来。  
来人显然是没有想到郭麒麟已经醒了还起了床，但他并没有惊讶很长时间，只是换了个路线，把本来要放在床头的托盘放在的桌子上。  
“这里是什么地方？”郭麒麟试探着问。  
那人也不说话，只是示意郭麒麟可以享用美食了。  
“这里到底是哪儿？谁把我弄过来的？”郭麒麟不动，紧追不舍的问。  
那人摇摇头，不出声。  
“我不吃！”郭麒麟来了脾气。  
那人也不着急，自顾自的就走了。  
郭麒麟追过去，门又锁上了。他晃动着门把手，最后泄气又懊恼的拍了一下门作了罢。  
一整天，再没有人进来过。郭麒麟饿的很，实在没忍住把桌上的东西吃掉了。外面的光一点点暗淡下去，屋里也逐渐黑了起来。  
不知道是不是错觉，还是发情期又开始折腾，郭麒麟觉得自己越来越热。他瘫在床上，像一块烙饼一样翻来覆去。  
一股酒味儿飘进来，郭麒麟开始晕晕乎乎，热得更厉害，竟然不自觉的开始撕扯自己的衣服。  
在他迷糊之际，一个人影闪了进来。从味道上来辨别，显然就是那个释放酒味儿的人。  
那个人迅速的摸上了床，吓的郭麒麟神思都清明了两分。  
“啊！你走开！”他试图反抗。  
“你最好老实听话，不然跟你在一块的那个人可就要遭殃了。”那人故意压低了声音，在郭麒麟耳边恐吓着。  
“阎大哥？你把阎大哥怎么了？”  
那人没有回答，只是抽出了郭麒麟睡衣的带子，将他的双手缚在床头。  
“闭紧你的眼睛，好好听话。他就不会怎么样。”  
那人替他完成了先前的工作，很快就把他剥成了一个刚出锅冒着热气的鸡蛋。郭麒麟怕的很，身体紧绷，眼睫毛都在颤抖，却不敢违抗命令睁开眼睛。  
酒味儿又浓郁了些，郭麒麟的身体已经开始违背意志，渴望抚摸。那人很快就满足了他，从下巴开始，一点一点的摸下去，揉搓着胸前的两个小点，当乳尖涨起来后有湿润的口腔覆了上去。  
“哈……”郭麒麟嘴巴里开始出现声音。  
那人轻笑一声，又往下面移去，吻着郭麒麟小腹两侧。郭麒麟觉得似乎有一团火从小腹窜了下去，从后穴里流了出来。  
两根手指在后穴附近打着圈儿，将流出来的黏液一点点涂抹均匀，待到这身子适应了便一鼓作气捅了进去。  
“啊！”郭麒麟惊叫一声，几乎控制不住要睁开眼睛。  
那人可能是考虑到郭麒麟第一次经历这样的情事，耐着性子用两根手指在里面翻搅，搅动的郭麒麟抬着腰自觉的往手指上撞，奶味儿弥漫了整个屋子。搅动到某一点的时候，郭麒麟自己像是停滞了，颤动着两条赤裸的大腿，仿佛再禁不起任何一点触碰。  
是时候了。那人抽出手指换上自己的凶器。  
还在不应期的郭麒麟难耐的叫喊出声。那人又凶又狠，把郭麒麟撞的往床头上蹿，又被箍着腰拉回来重重的钉在性器上。  
那人解开郭麒麟手上的束缚，把他拉起来换了个方向又顶了进去。  
郭麒麟现在几乎是跪坐在对方大腿上，两个手臂被向后拉扯着，一下一下顶的又重又深。  
“不，不要了……”他被顶弄的失了神，再也控制不住，睁开了眼睛，只看到黑暗中的墙壁，不多会儿就高昂着脖子再次泄了。  
“很快就好。”那人喘着粗气，往生殖腔上顶，郭麒麟疼的流了眼泪，被那人舔舐去。  
“啊！”  
终于顶进了生殖腔。那人在里面重重的磨着，不一会儿就缴械，射出了一股股浓精，把郭麒麟的小腹都鼓出了一个小包。  
最后那人咬住郭麒麟的后颈，将自己的信息素注入进去。高浓度的信息素击垮了郭麒麟的神志，让他再次晕了过去。  
那人休息了片刻，穿好衣服，摸着郭麒麟失去意识的脸说道：“我们来日方长。”  
他打开门，对门口的人吩咐着：“照顾好他，给他清洗一下换身衣服。通知将军们，十五分钟之后议事厅，继续开会。”  
“是，大帅。”门口的人恭敬的领了命令，两个人分开去做自己的事情了。  
大帅心满意足的吹着口哨往议事厅走。  
若是郭麒麟此刻还能有意识，能够出来看一眼，一定会吃惊不已。  
那个以阎鹤祥作为威胁，让郭麒麟献出自己的人，竟然是阎鹤祥自己！  
他当初救的，竟然是陕军的大帅！


	2. 强扭的瓜不甜但好吃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文世界设定：  
> 1、环境可以想象成民国，但不是民国，比民国要在某些方面要先进很多。  
> 2、没有女人。  
> 3、男人有ABO之分，ABO之间有阶级之分。  
> 4、ALPHA的阶层总体来说高于BETA、OMEGA，因为身体强壮，致孕率极高，是提高社会生育率的必要条件。  
> 5、BETA是最接近普通人的，因为没有信息素，身体也比较强壮，只是致孕率很低，数量也不多，因此居于ALPHA之下。  
> 6、OMEGA阶级程度最低，因为身体不强壮，还有难以消除的定期的发情期，需要政府提供药物或者ALPHA来安抚。但因为能够生育，在和平年代只是被当做弱者和被保护者，并不会对其苛责或者虐待，战争年代则常常成为牺牲品，成为军队之间争抢的物资，用以扩大人口和消遣。  
> 以上是跟普通ALPHABETAOMEGA文没啥区别的设定。以下是不同之处。  
> ALPHA/OMEGA有信息素，通常情况下，OMEGA的信息素是被ALPHA全面压制的。  
> 而ALPHA之间的信息素也有高低之分，通常情况下，刺激性的气味天然的对非刺激性气味有一定的压制作用，例如辣椒味压制黄瓜味。  
> 但这种情况在信息素浓度可以控制之后出现了改变。有极少数的人学会了控制自身信息素散发的浓度，就如同学会了一门武功有了内力一样。在这种情况下，如果一个会控制浓度的黄瓜味和不会控制的辣椒味相遇，辣椒味未必会赢。若是黄瓜味浓度＞辣椒味，那么黄瓜味压制辣椒味。  
> 所以，刺激性气味+会控制浓度+控制力超高=无敌（也就是老阎）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一句话总结：这是一个爱你就干你，干的越狠越爱你的无逻辑无三观的肉文。  
> 唯一的底线就是守贞，祥林只有对方，没有别人。  
> 宋宝龙（林子大了里面阎鹤祥的角色）是个炮灰，出场就退场的可怜人，没有跟林林有过任何实质上的接触。  
> 他将会在未来庆余年同人里与范思辙相遇（已经在写，什么时候写完 不知道。）  
> 本章微强制预警

【2】强扭的瓜不甜但好吃  
那一次耗费心神的情事让郭麒麟整整睡了两天。好在阎鹤祥刚刚拿下津城，需要布置的事情还有很多，他也没有时间浪费在床笫之上。  
于是，在郭麒麟醒过来之后又过了很久，他依然不知道自己是被谁标记了。并且他时刻担心着阎鹤祥的安全。  
这一天，阎鹤祥终于理顺了津城的一切事物，认命了新的市长，做好了全面的布防，不仅把津城纳入了自己的地盘，甚至准备短暂的当做势力的中心。  
这段日子他虽然忙碌的顾不上去看望郭麒麟，但是每天都有人跟他汇报郭麒麟的情况。只是让人失望的是并没有出现有孕的迹象。  
即便是军医告诉他这很正常，就算是致孕率极高的ALPHA致孕率也只有75%，他还是隐隐有些失望，觉得自己应该更努力些才行。  
一个人能承受寂寞的最高值是多久？  
十天？半个月？  
郭麒麟不太清楚自己一个人呆了多久了，毕竟他昏睡了很久。  
可自从他醒过来之后，再也没有人跟他说过一句话，就连标记他的那个人也再也没来过。初醒来时，在认清自己被陌生人标记之后，他大发脾气，把卧室里能砸的东西都砸了，可是什么效果都没有，他发出声响时甚至都没有一个人进来，等他晚上睡着了，第二天一早醒来，屋子里又恢复了原样。一两次之后他开始怀疑晚饭里是不是添加了安眠药，不然为何有人进来收拾屋子他却什么都不知道。  
又过了几天，力气耗费尽了之后，郭麒麟逐渐被寂寞逼疯，他想要一个人跟他说句话，他甚至觉得，就算是标记他的那个混蛋，也可以。总比现在一个人困在这间小小的房子里要好。  
阎鹤祥虽然不是故意要冷待郭麒麟，但从这两天仆人们汇报的情况来看，倒是取得了意想不到的效果。他问军医要了些房内助兴的药物，准备今天晚上好好补偿一下郭麒麟。  
郭麒麟又是在一片安静中吃完了晚饭，无聊与寂寞消减了他的胃口，他只是草草吃了几口便放下了碗筷，半个小时后有人进来收拾好了桌子。他叹了口气，今天再不会有人进来了，这又将是一个难熬的、孤单的漫漫长夜。  
天黑了下来，他也没有开灯，只是拉开了窗帘，席地而坐，看着外面遥不可及的天空发呆。  
出乎意料的，门开了。  
郭麒麟惊讶的回过头去，那人背着光，门外走廊的灯光刺的他睁不开眼。  
“怎么不开灯？”  
阎鹤祥一开口，郭麒麟就像是冻在了原地。  
灯被打开了，郭麒麟不自觉的伸手挡了一下，阎鹤祥把门关上，就像是什么都没有发生过一样随意而自然的说道：“你瘦了，要多吃点东西才行。”  
“你……是你……”郭麒麟像是刚刚找回自己的语言系统，声音干涩的很。  
“不错，比我想象的冷静，我还以为你会把能扔过来的东西都扔过来。”  
“哈，哈哈哈哈哈……”郭麒麟竟然开始笑，带着泪水，笑的苦涩，“怪不得，怪不得你不让我看你……”  
“枉我还以为我在救你，原来一切都是个骗局！”积压的多日的情绪终于爆发了，郭麒麟激动的泪水止不住的流，呼吸急促，就像阎鹤祥刚刚说的那样，开始把手边的东西往阎鹤祥身上砸去。  
“你走！我不想见到你！”  
“我现在是你合法的伴侣，我走去哪里？”  
“你卑鄙！我已经结婚了！你让我如何面对宝龙哥！”  
“宋宝龙，运德四年生，BETA，运德二十八年六月征召入伍。”阎鹤祥从口袋里拿出一份档案，郭麒麟暂时的安静了下来，不知道阎鹤祥要做什么。  
“运德二十八年五月三十一日，宋宝龙、郭麒麟结为合法伴侣。”阎鹤祥又拿出另一张纸，“刚刚登记就入伍了，连标记都没来得及……哦，我忘了，他是个BETA，他连标记都做不到。要不是因为要打仗了，政府都不会允许你们俩登记吧？为了提高生育率，政府允许的BETA和OMEGA合法婚姻几乎为零……”  
阎鹤祥拿出打火机，将那份婚姻登记证明点燃。  
“你干什么！”郭麒麟扑上去想抢，却因为够不到只能眼睁睁看着它焚烧殆尽。  
“现在，没有任何东西可以证明你跟别人有过婚姻关系了。你，从现在开始，是我的。”阎鹤祥说着又拿出一份文件，“死心吧，宋宝龙已经死了。”  
“你胡说！不可能！”  
“事实就在这里，你不接受也没有办法。”  
“你走开……我不想见你，我不要看见你……”短短十几分钟，郭麒麟经历了连番打击，先是知道自己被骗，又听闻了伴侣的死讯，几乎都要崩溃了。  
“这是我家，你要我走去哪里？”阎鹤祥不仅没有离开，还离郭麒麟越来越近。  
“你不走我走……”郭麒麟躲闪着往门口跑去，阎鹤祥也不追，他知道门根本打不开，他没必要费力气。  
“你让我走！”郭麒麟急躁的哭喊着摇晃着门把手，最后像是绝望一样的滑坐在地上，只会翻来覆去的说一句：“你让我走……”  
阎鹤祥走过去，轻而易举的就把人捞起来扔回了床上，他边走边掂量着，觉得郭麒麟确实是瘦的有些过分了，看来不能把人老是困在房间了，是要带出去透透气了。  
“好了，乖一点。”阎鹤祥从后面搂着郭麒麟，缓慢的释放着自己的信息素，并且舔弄着郭麒麟后颈敏感的腺体。  
军医开的助兴药物早就下到了晚饭里，会提高OMEGA对ALPHA信息素的敏感度。  
“呃……”郭麒麟感觉到身体开始出现反应，但心理上还是很抗拒：“你、你放开我，我不要，哈……你不知道强扭的瓜不甜吗？”  
“呵呵，”阎鹤祥觉得郭麒麟幼稚的很，他再度加强了信息素的浓度，满意的看到郭麒麟开始无意识的扭动，“瓜甜不甜不重要，好吃就行。”  
阎鹤祥快速的脱干净了郭麒麟的衣服，郭麒麟侧躺着，意乱情迷到连抬起手的力气都没有了。  
阎鹤祥的手从郭麒麟后颈开始一点一点的摸下去，每动一下，郭麒麟就颤栗一下。他的手摸进郭麒麟的臀缝里，那里早就开始流水，像是极其渴望着什么东西填满，于是他轻而易举的就伸进去了两根手指。  
“嗯啊……”郭麒麟小声的呻吟着，被身体里的手指搅弄的瘙痒难耐。手指不断增加，很快穴口就松软了起来，手指从穴口抽出，肠肉层叠的挽留着。  
“嘴上说着不要，你这下面倒是更诚实一些。”阎鹤祥说着换上自己的武器，拉起郭麒麟一条腿，慢慢的顶弄着。  
这个姿势不好发力，阎鹤祥顶弄了一会儿就坐了起来，把郭麒麟抱在怀里，两腿盘在腰间，然后下了床，边走边顶。  
“呃！唔……”这个姿势进的极深，次次都像是顶到了生殖腔口，郭麒麟呜咽着推拒着，却一点用都没有。  
郭麒麟与阎鹤祥胸口贴着胸口，他胸前的两颗红果时不时摩擦到阎鹤祥的睡衣，让他觉得胸前更加空虚，便不自觉的往前蹭。  
阎鹤祥精确的发现了他的需求，减缓了冲刺的速度，在郭麒麟耳边诱惑的说道：“乖，自己揉，会更舒服。”  
郭麒麟被情欲搅昏了头脑，竟真的自己揉搓了起来，不一会儿乳尖就通红发涨，可这显然还是不够。  
阎鹤祥低下头去，舔舐咀嚼着，身下也没停的大力冲刺着，不多时郭麒麟就颤颤巍巍的射了。阎鹤祥没做停顿的继续顶弄着生殖腔口，他想要个孩子，虽然这回郭麒麟不在发情期几率不大，但他依然要努力。  
这一晚上，他翻来覆去的把郭麒麟折腾了个遍，床上、窗台上、正面、反面，甚至是浴缸里，直到郭麒麟再也说不出一句话、连呻吟也喊不出来方才作罢。


	3. 总是要知道怕了才会乖乖听话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章放置play，自行避雷。

自从在郭麒麟面前挑明了身份，阎鹤祥便日日都到郭麒麟那里去。  
上一次把人做的狠了些，郭麒麟三天没下得了床，阎鹤祥倒也还有点良心，没再雪上加霜的行些强制的事情。  
阎鹤祥放松了对郭麒麟的管制，虽然不让出房间，但是来往的下人们可以跟他说话了。阎鹤祥还给他找了放映机，无论是他爱听的戏还是现下更流行的歌曲，都可以随时放出来。  
郭麒麟不愿意搭理阎鹤祥，虽然他也看得出来阎鹤祥这几天是上赶着在讨好他，可是一想到自己被他骗，还被强行标记，又气愤的很，再想到再也见不到宋宝龙，就更加难过，便天天冷着脸不肯给个笑模样。  
阎鹤祥见天的热脸贴着冷屁股，也逐渐有些不耐烦起来。他虽自认在标记这件事上确实理亏，但在感情上是绝不承认理亏的。从郭麒麟在门口朝着他嫣然一笑，给了他一口吃食开始，他就对郭麒麟情根深种了。  
他觉得他遇见郭麒麟是缘分。每攻下一座城池前，他都会装扮成乞丐进城，为的就是切实了解城内的情况，以便于攻下后顺利的完成政权的交接。偏偏只有这一次，只有郭麒麟给了他热乎的吃食，还好心的收留他。再加上那个宋宝龙不争气的死在了战场上，阎鹤祥觉得郭麒麟就是老天爷送给他的礼物，好让他这个只知道在战场上拼杀的可怜人有个温暖的归宿。  
可如今这个礼物整日里没个笑模样，任他百般示好也不肯屈服，让他有些火大。他是真的想跟郭麒麟生个孩子好好过日子，可要是一直这样，日子还怎么过？  
这天阎鹤祥跟手底下的兄弟们喝了一顿大酒，虽然将士们多数惧怕他的威严，但有些兄弟是从陕西就跟着他的，他们一仗一仗的打过来，从陕西到津城，只留下了这么几个人，阎鹤祥治军严厉，但私下里跟兄弟们却很和善。兄弟们怂恿他继续打下去，他们想一直打到北方，打下这半壁江山，阎鹤祥却想休整一段时间，他们连着打了半年的仗，把人都打疲了，也该好好休息一下了。兄弟们意见相左，呜呜泱泱的争吵起来，阎鹤祥这酒越喝越烦躁，索性就扔了酒瓶子回去了。  
酒劲儿上头，阎鹤祥很想抱着郭麒麟睡一觉，便一步三摇晃的去了郭麒麟的房间。  
郭麒麟正在沙发上看书，看到阎鹤祥踉踉跄跄的进来，翻了个白眼没做任何表示。阎鹤祥醉醺醺的凑上去，把头放在郭麒麟脖颈上嗅着，他喜欢郭麒麟身上的奶香味儿，那味道让他上瘾。  
“不要生气了好不好？”阎鹤祥闭着眼，懒洋洋的在郭麒麟耳边絮叨。  
“你走开！”郭麒麟蹭的站起来，阎鹤祥的脑袋被顶了一下，磕在了沙发上，这一下子让阎鹤祥的火气也旺了起来。  
“你不要敬酒不吃吃罚酒，别以为我喜欢你就不舍得对你怎么样，上赶着的OMEGA多的是，你别不知好歹！”  
“滚，谁上赶着你找谁去，谁乐意跟着你！”  
阎鹤祥本就带了三分委屈四分醉意五分怒气，被郭麒麟这一句不善的话语彻底惹恼了，他气冲冲的靠近郭麒麟，不顾郭麒麟的反抗把人扛起来扔到了床上。  
“你放开我！我不想要！你滚开！”郭麒麟连踢带打的爬起身，想要逃离，却又被捉回来。  
“不想要？过一会儿你别求我！”  
阎鹤祥从放置房内用品的柜子里拿出来软绳，三下五除二的把郭麒麟剥了个精光绑好了，双手重重的拧了一下双乳，乳尖涨起来后将两个带着铃铛的夹子夹了上去。  
一整管的润滑灌进后穴，阎鹤祥也没心情挑拣，随手拿了一根假阳具就塞了进去。  
郭麒麟被突然的胀痛刺激的抖动了下身子，两个铃铛发出清脆的声响。  
“现在想了吗？”阎鹤祥低下头去想要吻郭麒麟，却被郭麒麟偏过头躲了过去。  
“滚……”郭麒麟这一个字说的没有什么说服力，似乎下一秒他就忍不住要叫出声来。  
“好，很好。”  
阎鹤祥气急反笑，他折腾了这一会儿倒是消了些醉意和怒气，如今就只是单纯的想要郭麒麟服个软，毕竟是他的OMEGA，以后是要带出去见世面的，要是打下了半壁江山，那也是要与他共享的，若郭麒麟一直这样与他杠着不肯屈服于他，岂不是要被人耻笑堂堂大帅连个OMEGA都收服不了？  
“既然你这么不想见我，想必我手底下这些人你也不想见。那不如我给你找个好地方，你自己清清静静的待着。”  
阎鹤祥扫视一圈，看到床正对面的衣柜，那里面现在没有多少衣服，郭麒麟的衣服还没有做好，只有他常穿的几件睡衣挂在里面。他打开衣柜，把郭麒麟抱过去放好，蹲下来捏着郭麒麟的下巴与他对视：“你知道该怎么出来。”然后就无情的关上了衣柜的门。  
郭麒麟在衣柜里蜷缩着，衣柜里漆黑一片什么都看不到，也没有一点杂音。在这样的环境里，身体便更加的敏感了起来。  
他的乳尖火辣辣的刺痛，一动就发出让他羞耻的声音。后穴里的阳具卡在凸起的那点上，不上不下的折磨着他。  
突然，后穴里的阳具开始转动了起来，还发出嗡嗡的震动。  
“啊……”郭麒麟没忍住惊呼出声，随机又咬紧了双唇，努力的把呻吟咽回去。  
暗无天日的情欲太折磨人了，在衣柜里一分钟仿佛有一个世纪那么长。郭麒麟一开始还竭尽全力的忍着，不想将一点声音泄露出去，可是欲望越来越高涨，小腹下一阵阵的酸胀，他终于还是忍不住叫了出来。  
阎鹤祥本意只想吓唬吓唬郭麒麟，但是他趴在柜门前停了半天也没听到郭麒麟发出声音，便又有些赌气，索性就躺床上睡了。微醺助眠，他这一觉倒是睡的很舒服，醒过来的时候还有些迷茫，忘记了自己为何躺在这里。  
不过很快衣柜里传来的低沉的呻吟声就让他想起了一切。阎鹤祥看了看墙上的挂钟，已经两个多小时了，他打开衣柜，一股浓浓的牛奶味蹿了出来，郭麒麟蜷缩着不时抖动着身体，小腹前一滩体积可观的液体，看样子是经历了好几轮的高潮。  
“现在想要了吗？”阎鹤祥手指轻抚上去，已经通体粉红的肉体似乎像被烙铁碰触，郭麒麟被情欲折磨的睁不开眼，只会随着抚摸发出喘息。  
“唉……”阎鹤祥还是心软了。他也不想把人欺负的太厉害，他更希望郭麒麟享受情爱的感觉，享受、沉溺，才会离不开他。  
他把人抱出来，轻柔的放在床上。乳尖上因为长时间被乳夹夹住，已经成了紫红色，阎鹤祥把架子拿下来的时候架子与皮肉粘连，轻微的刺痛让郭麒麟呼吸声都急促了起来。  
穴口的阳具已经将后穴搅动的黏腻，阎鹤祥缓慢的抽出，郭麒麟还是发出了一声婉转的长鸣，并且再一次被刺激的泄了出来。  
阎鹤祥释放了些自己的信息素，解开郭麒麟的束缚，揉捏着他微微抽搐的肌肉，安抚着郭麒麟长时间紧绷的神经。  
“乖……没事了，”阎鹤祥将郭麒麟捞进自己怀里，温柔的吻着他的侧颈，“我们是合法的伴侣，好好的跟我在一起，我会待你很好的。相信我，好不好？”  
郭麒麟沉默的不回答，阎鹤祥倒也不再生气，偏过头与他对视：“还想一个人呆着吗？以后我每天出门的时候就像刚才那样把你放在衣柜里，等我晚上回来再把你放出来好不好？你一个人在里面，没有光，没有水，只有黑暗、寂寞和无处发泄的欲望……”  
郭麒麟眸子闪动了一下，阎鹤祥很满意的在里面看到了惧意：“所以，乖一点。”  
阎鹤祥说完吻了上去，郭麒麟虽身体僵硬，却顺从的张开了嘴巴，让阎鹤祥叼着小舌头吮吸。  
对于这样的顺从阎鹤祥有些欣喜，接下来的性事他也尽可能的温柔，让郭麒麟好好的享受，他想总有一天郭麒麟会真的从心到身都交付与他，他就不必在用这样下作的法子恐吓着让郭麒麟留在身边了。


	4. 春日野外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章野外那个啥

阎鹤祥最近走入了一个极端。  
自从上次威胁着把郭麒麟扔进小黑屋吓唬了一通之后，郭麒麟顺从听话的很。虽然不肯主动与他交流，但阎鹤祥说什么做什么。可这样的乖顺却让阎鹤祥又有些不满了起来，郭麒麟像是个没有感情的机器人，比起这样，阎鹤祥更想要当初那个会生气会害怕会反抗会忍住呻吟不愿让他听去的活生生的人。  
于是他又开始找各种法子折腾了起来，逼迫着郭麒麟不得不撕下冷漠的伪装，露出无法忍耐的表情。  
最近天气暖和的很，外面花红柳绿蕊带鹅黄，看的人心驰神往。  
“麒麟，过来。”阎鹤祥手托着一小盒东西跟郭麒麟招手。  
郭麒麟漠然的放下手中正在看的书，听话的走过去。  
“来，趴这儿。”阎鹤祥拍了拍自己的大腿。郭麒麟不知道他要做什么，但想来总不会是什么好事情。  
他乖乖趴好，阎鹤祥一手掀开他上衣衣摆，然后褪下了他的裤子。郭麒麟应激的想要把衣服拉好，却被打了一巴掌，臀肉颤着很快就泛了红。  
阎鹤祥没有打人的爱好，郭麒麟不动了他也就没再动手，一边沾了润滑往郭麒麟后穴里揉一边说：“今天天气好，待会儿带你出去走走。”  
手指摁在穴里的凸起上，两根手指夹着，或摁或揉，郭麒麟很快就被强行带上了高潮，他握紧了拳头，把拳头塞进嘴里，阻止着自己发出声音。  
阎鹤祥也不在意，等郭麒麟泄过一次之后，塞进去几颗像鸡蛋一样的卵，那卵里掺了大量的催情剂，融化之后会通过肠道深入体内，催发人的情欲。只是刚刚放进去的卵融化需要很多时间，此刻撑满了肠道，给郭麒麟造成了不小的压迫感。阎鹤祥又放进去一颗小小的但动力十足的跳蛋，最后用一枚肛塞把东西都堵在了肠道里。  
“起来吧。”阎鹤祥拍拍郭麒麟的屁股，没想到郭麒麟反应剧烈的抖动了一下。  
“今天穿那件墨绿的长衫吧，我喜欢你穿那件，里面……就没必要穿了。”阎鹤祥说着去盥洗室洗干净了手，先行出了门。  
郭麒麟盯着那件长衫看了半天，那长衫虽然长度够长，但两侧开衩也高，几乎到了腰腹，走起路来势必是要露出来的。他只是想到要被旁人看到光溜溜的身体，就羞臊的直不起身来。  
这时电话响了起来，郭麒麟接起电话，是阎鹤祥打来的。  
“还不下来吗？”  
郭麒麟抿着嘴不说话。  
“害臊了？怕人看？这样吧，你叫两声郎君来听听，就不用穿那个了。”  
郭麒麟握紧了话筒，嘴巴张了又张，最后还是没能叫出来。  
阎鹤祥等了一会儿，心下也了然，“给你五分钟，五分钟不下来，我就只能让我的卫兵去把你带下来了。”  
时间一分一秒过去，郭麒麟最终还是穿着那件衣服磨磨蹭蹭的出了门。  
身体里塞满的东西沉甸甸的往下坠，走起路来时刻摩擦着穴内的凸起，让他走一步都要颤三颤。强忍高潮耗费了他巨大的心神，于是直到走到车前他才发现整段路一个人都没有。  
这自然是阎鹤祥的手笔，自己家甜甜的OMEGA那大好春光怎么能被旁人看去，他只是想吓唬吓唬郭麒麟罢了，本想着捞两句郎君听听，没想到郭麒麟倔强的不肯合作。  
阎鹤祥抱着膀子看着郭麒麟一步三停的往这边走，欺负人得逞的喜悦实在是没有隐藏的住，咧着嘴笑的开心。  
“来，坐这里。”他贴心的替郭麒麟打开车门，等郭麒麟坐好后才绕到对面的驾驶座上。  
阎鹤祥这一路专挑那不好走的石子路走，药物在郭麒麟肚子里化成了一滩水，晃动之下他似乎都能听到咣当咣当的水声。  
药劲儿慢慢开始起效了，郭麒麟觉得身上仿佛有蚂蚁在爬，四处里都痒的很。  
阎鹤祥走到半路打开了跳蛋的开关，郭麒麟瞬间直起了身子，拉着车门上方的扶手，大口的喘着气。  
等到了后半段，郭麒麟已经坐都坐不住了，软了身子蜷在座椅上，时不时泄露出一两声呻吟。  
阎鹤祥也忍的辛苦，到了目的地，刚刚把车停稳，他就急不可耐的把郭麒麟扑倒在了后座上。手透过衣服缝隙伸进去，揉捏着两团软肉，然后慢慢摸上去，抠着已经硬成石子的乳尖。  
“唔……”  
“舒服吗？”阎鹤祥一面坏心眼的骚弄郭麒麟硬的淌了水的粉嫩玉茎一边问。  
郭麒麟哪里还有心思回答。  
“呃啊……”阎鹤祥抄着腿弯把郭麒麟抱出来，像是给孩子把尿一般把肛塞拔出来，郭麒麟体内融化的液体喷涌出来，把那颗跳蛋也推了出来。  
“睁开眼，看看，”阎鹤祥明知郭麒麟怕被人看到，还是坏心眼儿的要吓唬他，“你看，好多人在看着你呢……”  
“不，不要……”郭麒麟闭着眼不肯睁开，羞愤的用手挡着脸，他仿佛已经听到了众人对着他指指点点的声音。  
“叫我……”阎鹤祥循循善诱着，“不然我就……”他说着往郭麒麟穴口里滑进去两根手指，“当着他们的面艹你。”  
“不！不行！”郭麒麟激动的用为数不多的力气挣扎着，但实在是收效甚微。  
阎鹤祥往那块凸起狠狠一按，郭麒麟应激的弓起了身子，然后重重的跌回阎鹤祥怀里。  
“叫我……”  
“啊……郎、郎君……”  
“哎！”阎鹤祥喜笑颜开，“乖，你看，什么人都没有。我怎么舍得让别人看你。”  
郭麒麟睁开眼，果然周围一片冷清，想必是早就清过场了，可是被哄骗着叫出口的郎君已经收不回来了。  
暖阳照的人发了烫，阎鹤祥心想，这颗熟透了的小红果，是时候该细嚼慢咽的吃下去了。


	5. 快感过载

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当众口，背后做

郭麒麟浑身赤裸，双腿大开，双臂反绑在背后，窝在阎鹤祥的办公桌下。  
阎鹤祥正在开着这个月的例会，十几个人一个个的汇报这个月的工作。  
今天阎鹤祥穿了一双硬皮的军靴。他在桌子下面用鞋尖描摹着郭麒麟性器的形状，从龟头到囊袋，来回划着，时不时掂量掂量两个小球。  
郭麒麟被刺激的一阵阵颤栗，咬紧了双唇不肯发出羞人的声音。  
他认为阎鹤祥故意没有堵住他的嘴，就是为了要羞辱他，让他在这一众官员面前发浪，好让他认清自己的身份。  
“呵”桌下大好春光和郭麒麟隐忍的表情让阎鹤祥觉得十分有趣。  
＂大帅？＂正在汇报的人不知道说了那句话让大帅发笑，紧张的问询。  
＂没事，你继续。＂  
那人又继续说着。  
阎鹤祥用鞋尖捻过郭麒麟涨红的乳尖，把乳头按进去看着它一点点冒出来，然后轻推着郭麒麟屁股下面，那根形状可观又柔软的工具在郭麒麟肠道里也振动了下。  
＂嗯！＂郭麒麟终于泄露除了一声轻微的呻吟。  
阎鹤祥满意的收回脚，开大了郭麒麟后穴里的机器，机械的嗡鸣声几乎不可闻，却搅动的郭麒麟十分难耐。他咬着自己的舌尖，鼻翼张阖，就快要坚持不住高喊出声了。  
阎鹤祥换了个姿势，滑轮带着椅子靠近桌子，将桌子下面填满。  
仗着桌子下面别人看不到，他的凶器早已经怒血喷张。阎鹤祥的意思很明显，要么用那玩意儿堵住嘴，要么就在这十几个人面前叫吧。  
郭麒麟没有选择。  
他用牙齿拉开裤链，阎鹤祥这个人面兽心的果然连内裤都没有穿。  
他张开口，舔舐着柱状体的筋脉。在顶端用舌头画着圈。  
阎鹤祥没想到他竟如此无师自通，舒适的差点没有把持住自己。  
为了以示惩罚，他把振动又开大了两个档。郭麒麟一下子受不住，差点一口咬下去。  
为了堵住嘴里的声音，他把整个柱状体塞进嘴里，仿佛是把阎鹤祥当成了口球一样使用。  
阎鹤祥感受到郭麒麟最后的倔强，知道要是再过分一点他可能真就咬下去了。  
便维持着这个平衡再没有动过，直到会议结束。  
所有人都离开后，阎鹤祥吩咐了门口的侍卫不准任何人进来。  
门刚刚关好，他就一推桌子，从桌前滑开，弯下身去把郭麒麟拎出来。  
＂唔～＂人造的器具实在夹不住，从穴口一点一点脱出，缓慢的折磨让郭麒麟哼出声来。  
阎鹤祥把郭麒麟翻了个身扔到桌前，拽着穴口露出的人造阴茎抽插着。  
＂嗯～哈～＂郭麒麟再忍耐不住口中的呻吟。  
抽出器具，阎鹤祥把早就蓄势待发的武器送入松软的洞穴之中，开始挺动了起来。  
郭麒麟的前列腺早已经被工具摩擦的敏感肿胀，阎鹤祥每一下都狠狠从腺体上擦过，没几下郭麒麟就紧绷着身子抖了起来。  
阎鹤祥却坏心眼儿的不可能让他痛快，伸手堵住了他前面的小孔。  
＂唔！！不，不要，放开我！放开我！＂郭麒麟剧烈的挣扎了起来，却依然被禁锢住一下一下的抽插着。  
＂求我！＂阎鹤祥把郭麒麟手臂松开了些，从前面绑住，环到自己脖子上，从正面又插了进去。  
郭麒麟的穴口已经泛红充血，分泌物和润滑在活塞运动下被搅打成细腻的白沫。红与白相映成趣。  
阎鹤祥捉了郭麒麟的舌尖，细细吮吸着。手里却依然堵着不让郭麒麟痛快。  
缺氧和无法释放的高潮让郭麒麟血液涌上了头脑，只会发出没有意义的呻吟声。  
阎鹤祥又一次加快了动作，郭麒麟摇摆着头想要逃脱这过量的快感。  
＂求，求你～＂他终于受不了了。  
＂求我什么？＂  
＂求你让我射！求你！＂郭麒麟几乎是要哭喊出来了，他挣扎着，拍打着，想要摆脱阎鹤祥的束缚。  
＂呃！＂阎鹤祥松开了手，郭麒麟终于释放了出来。  
巨大的快感让他耗尽了力气，眼神失焦，耳朵蜂鸣，连呼吸都停止了。  
阎鹤祥很快就发现了事情不对。  
郭麒麟脸越来越红，眼睛不眨，全身都绷紧了，呼吸也停了。  
阎鹤祥一瞬间吓得冷汗直流，他匆忙的把郭麒麟从身上解下来，平放在地毯上，用力按压郭麒麟的心脏，开始做人工呼吸。  
做了几次，郭麒麟才从快感中缓冲回来，他大口的喘着气，被忽然涌入的空气呛得咳嗽不止。  
＂咳咳咳～＂郭麒麟一动不动，心酸委屈一下子涌了出来，眼泪流的值都止不住。  
＂麒麟？＂阎鹤祥看到郭麒麟恢复了呼吸，松了口气，小心的呼唤着。  
＂你为什么要救我？＂  
＂对不起，是我太过分了，我只是～＂  
＂为什么救我？为什么不让我死？＂郭麒麟重复的又问了一遍。  
＂我喜欢你，怎么会让你死，我爱你都来不及～＂  
＂呵，呵呵～＂郭麒麟笑的有些瘆人，越笑眼泪流的越厉害。  
＂你说你喜欢我？你欺我骗我辱我伤我，然后振振有词的说爱我？哈哈哈哈哈，这真是天大的笑话！＂  
“你信也好，不信也罢。我对你从来都是真心实意。”阎鹤祥信誓旦旦的说着，可郭麒麟明显一副不相信的样子。  
阎鹤祥把郭麒麟半搂在怀里，仔细的吻去他眼角的泪痕，慢慢释放信息素安抚着郭麒麟。郭麒麟本就快到发情期了，刚刚经历了过载的快感冲击，又被信息素一刺激，身体很快又来了感觉。  
“你看，你的身体比你的心更愿意相信我。”  
“给我生个孩子吧，安安稳稳的留在我身边。”  
阎鹤祥温柔低语，可行动上却是又凶又狠，咬破脖颈注入了高浓度的信息素，直接引的郭麒麟提前发了情，他这回大概是势在必得要让郭麒麟给他生个孩子了。


	6. 怀孕逃走的小郎君

郭麒麟怀孕了。  
这事儿真的是理所应当。阎鹤祥耕耘大半年，更别说上个月郭麒麟提前发了情，让他逮着机会在发情期里用了各种姿势、各种手段，把郭麒麟灌了个满腔满腹。  
阎鹤祥上心的紧，发情期一过就让军医天天去问诊，总算在一个月以后有了好消息。  
“大帅，恭喜，小郎君有喜了。”  
“真的？你、你、你再去查一遍！”  
“大帅，我已经确认过了。小郎君真的怀孕了。恭喜大帅后继有人。”  
“好！好！好！太好了！”阎鹤祥高兴的手都不知道放哪儿，一叠声的把管家招进来，要他吩咐府中下人，从现在开始一切以小郎君为先，再准备一间房，以便军医随时留宿。  
“啊！！我当爹了，哈哈哈哈，我当爹了。”阎鹤祥高兴的脸上的笑意怎么也遮不住，要不是军务太多，他大概立时三刻就跑去见郭麒麟了。  
郭麒麟此刻却一点都高兴不起来。  
阎鹤祥天天的吆喝着让他生个孩子，可吆喝是一回事，真有了一个生命在肚子里是另一回事。他本就对阎鹤祥情感复杂，心里上的抗拒和生理上的臣服让他饱受困扰，如今有了孩子，困扰更胜从前。  
他不想要这个孩子。战乱年代里，ALPHA和BETA都不能保证性命的安全，更不用说万一生一个OMEGA，他不想自己的孩子像自己一样当一个任人摆布的OMEGA。  
他要逃走，他一定要逃走。  
可阎鹤祥将他看的很严，不仅没有外出的机会，得知他怀孕后就连独自一个人呆着的机会都少得可怜。  
“陈医生，我能出去走走吗？”  
陈医生就是每天给他问诊的军医，是个温柔的OMEGA。  
“小郎君，不是我不让你出去，是大帅不让你出去。”  
郭麒麟又神情恹恹的窝回了沙发上。  
“不过……你可以跟他说说呀，大帅还是很宠你的，现在府里上上下下都以你为先，他不看重你也不会说这句话。”  
“呵！”郭麒麟发出一声冷哼。他实在是不知道阎鹤祥对他的看重到底体现在哪里，毕竟这半年里他们每次在一起都几乎只有一件事情，那就是做。如果做的越多越看重的话，那倒真是“非常”看重他了。  
“小郎君没有经过战乱之苦，不知道能够平平安安的，不愁温饱的坐在这里是一件多么幸福的事情，大帅经年行军，或许在其他方面不是个仔细的人，但他真的是个好人。”  
“你是他的人，当然向着他说话。”  
“唉……小郎君以后慢慢就知道了，现下还是好好养胎吧。”  
郭麒麟也不想再理他，转过头去看着窗外不再说话，陈医生便自觉的出去向大帅汇报情况了。  
看到军医出来，两个下人端着牛奶和几样水果进去，将东西放好就一左一右的站在门口。郭麒麟已经习惯了，阎鹤祥不放心他一个人呆着，怕他寻事，便吩咐了人看着他，他如今对这些人都只当没看到。  
但今天，他是真的想要寻事了。  
“我想要出去走走。”  
“小郎君，大帅说了您最好还是不要剧烈运动。”下人觉得奇怪，平日里不说话的小郎君今日竟然愿意说话了，但还是很得体的回答了。  
“那你就去问问他，是想让我好好的生下这个孩子，还是一尸两命。你们看的再紧，我不想活也总能找到办法。”  
“是，小郎君。”下人急忙去问了。  
阎鹤祥也刚刚听完陈医生汇报，说不能让他把人拘的太紧了，想了想在大帅府里也没有危险，便同意了。  
郭麒麟获得了在大帅府里行动的自由，并且十分恰当的给了大帅几天好脸色，这让阎鹤祥有些放松了精神，觉得郭麒麟也开始接受起自己了。  
“我在这里晒会儿太阳，你们去忙吧，找个阴凉地呆着也行。”郭麒麟在花园的椅子上坐下，很随意的吩咐着。  
跟着他的几个人已经习惯了他的作息，知道这几天的这个时候他都是要在这里睡一会儿的，一开始的几天还盯的紧，这几天也开始偷起了懒。  
郭麒麟并没有睡着，他精心伪装了好几天，就是为了让他们放松警惕。  
今天天气还是有些热的，郭麒麟昨天晚上也故意闹了一通孕吐，跟着他的这几个人其实也没怎么睡好，现在已经开始打起了瞌睡。  
是个好时机，郭麒麟静悄悄的站起来，在没人的地方换下自己留下的唯一一件普通的衣衫，把头发揉的乱糟糟的，看起来跟府里的下人一样，从后门溜了出去。  
等到府里发现大帅心尖儿上的小郎君不见了的时候，郭麒麟已经跑出了很远。他身上没带很多钱，只是早上随手装了一小把大洋。他怀着身子跑不动，就叫了个黄包车，给了一个大洋，让他有多远跑多远。  
黄包车夫心里也有考量，一块大洋，还得算上自己来回，于是一口气将他拉倒了贫民区，那里荒凉的很，看起来就离这中心地带很远。  
大帅府里闹翻了天，阎鹤祥差点没把那几个跟着的人都一枪崩了。然后就是一连串的命令，让闲了许久的士兵们都给他上街找人去。  
郭麒麟在贫民区租了间房子，住了小半个月了。这半个月他不怎么敢出去，只能给了对门的人几块大洋，让他每天送点吃的过来。  
对门是个好心的OMEGA，看出来他怀着孩子辛苦，自己有吃的就不缺郭麒麟的。只是郭麒麟孕吐忽然厉害了起来，送的吃食也没有大帅府里精致，几乎是吃不下东西。  
就在这样的情况下，郭麒麟忽然迎来了他的发情期。  
怀孕后的OMEGA发情期是紊乱的，他上个月就没有过，或许是最近这段时间缺乏了阎鹤祥的信息素抚慰，发情期很是凶猛。  
对门是个OMEGA，根本用不上。就算用得上他也根本不会用。  
可是汹涌澎湃的情潮太难熬了，比阎鹤祥将他关在柜子里的时候还要难熬，他迷迷糊糊的，若不是请对门将他捆了起来，他大概会找到什么都会往身体里塞。  
发情期已经持续了三天，这附近都已经飘满了奶香味。郭麒麟短暂清醒时想到，这样激烈的发情期，估计很快就会把阎鹤祥引过来的。  
阎鹤祥还没引过来，倒是引来了几个BETA，像是逃了兵役的，到处里抢劫为生，现在城里管的严了，只能沦落到贫民区。  
他们早就看上了郭麒麟这个人，毕竟贫民区长的还能白白净净的一看就是从城里出来的，这几天闻到味道才知道，原来还是个OMEGA，他们大喜过望，商量着一起开个荤。  
几个人流里流气，本来就是这一片不好惹的货色，找上门来自然也没人敢阻拦。  
对门的OMEGA一看事情不好，赶忙跑了出去，正赶上一队士兵过来，连求带拉的拽了几个人过去。  
几个士兵一闻这个味道顿时松了口气，终于找到大帅要的人了，再找不到大帅下一步真的要杀人了。又想到刚才OMEGA说的情形，急赤忙慌的踢开了门。  
那几个BETA正在脱郭麒麟的衣服，猛地被人打断，还很凶狠。他们不受信息素影响，但是对于枪械还是害怕的。  
几个士兵手脚麻利的把人捆了等候发落，派了人去通知阎鹤祥，然后关好门守在门外等着大帅，一眼都不敢多看。  
阎鹤祥来的时候，郭麒麟身上衣服大敞，要不是有绳子拦着估计早就赤裸裸了，他没有多少意识，只会蠕动着，想通过摩擦获得些许快感。  
陈医生一看就知道是发情期到了，阎鹤祥也来不及做过多处理，只能先注入了些信息素让他有些缓解，看到郭麒麟稳定下来睡着了，这才处理起那几个人来。  
他先是麻利的解决了那几个BETA，然后又听着对门的OMEGA讲述了一下这段时间的情况。  
看着瘦了一大圈的郭麒麟，阎鹤祥想要算账的心，终归还是没能提起来。


	7. 反客为主

郭麒麟醒过来的时候是什么都不知道的，就连他差点被人上了也一点儿记忆都没有。醒来之后周身舒爽，睡的是熟悉的床，郭麒麟很快就知道这是被找到了。  
他一直等着阎鹤祥来跟他算账，可是阎鹤祥始终没出现。屋里24小时都有人，可是他们一句话都不说。只有陈医生天天的过来跟他聊几句。  
“他终于不喜欢我了？是不是生完孩子就能放我走了？”  
陈医生翻了个白眼：“你还真是忘得一干二净啊，当时情形那么严峻，他气成那样都没舍得动你，你还指望着他放了你？”  
“什么情形？”  
陈医生见他是真的什么都不知道，便将那时的情况简单说了说。郭麒麟听到几个人把他衣服都脱了的时候，吓的激灵了一下。  
“大帅这几天脾气不好，怕伤到你，所以不来见你。可是他知道你需要信息素抚慰，所以……”陈医生说着拿出一个小瓶，里面是有些黄色的透明液体，“这是提取的大帅的信息素血清，50ml血大概能提取1ml这东西，这东西每天都在你喝的水和吃的饭里，他们也会在你睡着的时候当香水那样喷一下。”  
郭麒麟看着那一小瓶东西，想到自己这几日睡的安稳，原来竟是他耗费心血的产物。  
“你要体谅他，我跟你说过大帅是个好人，只是你并不相信。大帅一早就致力于让OMEGA融入社会，所以我们以前打到哪里，都会建立教会和医院，OMEGA可以学习技术，大帅还下令让军中的士兵自发追求OMEGA，但是必须要人家同意才行，不能强制，大帅辖区的OMEGA是活的最好的。贫民区现在也已经被清空了，里面的OMEGA都去了新建的教会，等学几年知识他们可以选择当老师或者去医院学技术。”  
郭麒麟脑子里有些懵，信息太多了，让他一时无法接受。他一直恨着的人，怎么就变成好人了呢。  
“那他为什么要强迫我呢？”  
“宋宝龙失踪了，我们找遍了整个战场，都没有他，估计是不在了。大帅喜欢你，若是宋宝龙还在，他肯定忍痛也要给你们一场婚礼，可是宋宝龙不在了，大帅想照顾你。你知道这社会对OMEGA有多不公平，如果大帅不强抢，你的名声会有多难听……”  
“是啊，跟了两个人的OMEGA，跟的还是大帅……”郭麒麟想想都知道别人会怎么说他。  
“你，要去看看他吗？”  
“你觉得我出的去吗？”  
“晚上，我可以带你过去，他最近情况也并不好。”  
“他怎么了？”  
“你自己去看吧。”  
阎鹤祥躺在躺椅上，闭着眼睛，脸色惨白，胳膊上连着抽血的管子，旁边的袋子里已经抽了大半袋的血浆。  
郭麒麟就站在那儿，想靠近又不敢，这样脆弱的阎鹤祥他从来没见过。大帅没有了气势，也只是个可怜的、求而不得的普通人。  
“别抽了。”郭麒麟干涩的说道。  
阎鹤祥这才睁开眼睛，盯着他看了一会儿，仿佛在确认那不是幻觉。  
“你来干什么，回去！”  
“别抽了……”郭麒麟又说了一遍，“我不走了，再也不走了。”  
阎鹤祥嘴角抽搐了一下，心觉郭麒麟这样倔强的性格说出这种话必有蹊跷。他软硬兼施了半年都没能让人低头，怀着孕都还想着逃离，怎么这就不走了？  
“你现在说这些好话太早了点，应该过段时间，至少把孩子生下来之后，或许还能骗的我再信你一次，好让你有机会逃走。”  
郭麒麟有些居高临下的看着躺椅上的人，明明做着为他好的事情，可是眼睛里却全是对他的不信任。  
曾经他不信阎鹤祥，现在换过来，变成阎鹤祥不信他了。  
“你把我锁起来吧，用铁链，用手铐，用什么都行。你不要再抽血了，你可以直接给我注射信息素。”  
郭麒麟说的语气平淡，甚至自己解开了长衫的扣子露出了后颈，淡淡的奶味飘散出来。  
阎鹤祥闭上眼睛，他现在很虚弱，信息素的力道也弱的很，以前都是他控制郭麒麟，如今反倒有些被郭麒麟的信息素控制了。  
“你不想要我？”郭麒麟更靠近了些，陈医生早就手脚麻利的拆掉了抽血的装置，屋子里的人都有眼色的退了下去。他一边走一边解扣子，等到了跟前儿，已经衣衫大敞，奶味儿浓的像是进了牛奶厂。  
阎鹤祥难以自持的吞咽了口水，这动作被郭麒麟捕捉到，他发出一声短促的笑声，仿佛是很满意阎鹤祥的表现。  
“宝宝，你父亲不想要我，也不想要你，你说我们该怎么办呢？”郭麒麟将衣服一件件脱掉，跨坐在阎鹤祥身上。  
阎鹤祥深深的叹了口气，他真的拿郭麒麟没有办法。就算以前他强制、禁锢郭麒麟，却始终摸不透郭麒麟的心思，如今郭麒麟如此主动，他还是不知道郭麒麟在想什么。  
这个向来作战勇猛的大帅，算是彻底败在了郭麒麟手上。  
郭麒麟却不管阎鹤祥此刻在想什么，小手已经利落的解开了宽大的皮带扣，许久未见的物件此刻蛰伏在身下，又软又热的手从下至上的抚慰着，很快就唤醒了老朋友。郭麒麟稍稍站起了身，他后面早就湿润，此刻扶着柱身想要坐下去，却被一双大手拖住了。  
“你会受伤的。”阎鹤祥能挡得住诱惑但是不能放任郭麒麟伤害自己，往日里他都是极尽可能的扩张之后才会行动，郭麒麟今天这样冒动，肯定会受伤。  
“你都不要我了，还管我受不受伤吗？”  
这话说的是很没有良心的，阎鹤祥前一刻还在为他抽血，此刻就被冠上了丢弃OMEGA的头衔，实在是委屈的很。  
“我何时说过不要你？从来都是你不想要我。”  
阎鹤祥这话算是说的郭麒麟心里舒服了，他从阎鹤祥身上退下来，伏在脚边，一只手握着老朋友，用小舌头取悦着，另一只手艰难的伸到后面去为自己扩张。  
这样的姿势实在是太费腰，郭麒麟怀孕以后腰本来就不舒服，这样一来没几分钟就累的大汗淋漓，哼唧着趴在了阎鹤祥的膝头。  
阎鹤祥的命根子还被握在手里，也不敢动。过了一会儿膝盖上传来湿润的触感，郭麒麟在小声抽噎。  
“怎么了？为什哭了？”阎鹤祥掰开郭麒麟的手指，把人从下面捞上来横抱在怀里。  
“你讨厌！我都这样了你都不帮我！我难受……”  
阎鹤祥揉着郭麒麟的后颈，一晚上不知道第多少次叹气，都这个样子了，还生得起来气吗？还闹得起来别扭吗？  
他吻上郭麒麟的唇，撬开嘴巴攻城略地。然后一路啃咬到脖子，锁骨。粗壮的手指早就滑进了泥泞的穴口，有规律的抽插着，浅浅戳动着里面的软肉。  
“嗯……啊……”郭麒麟开始控制不住自己的声音了。  
“进来……”  
阎鹤祥应声而入，郭麒麟整个人跨坐在阎鹤祥身上，像骑马一样颠簸，在情欲的海浪中被高高抛起，重重落下。  
情到浓时，阎鹤祥叼住后颈，落下自己的印记，直接而纯粹的信息素让郭麒麟瞬间达到了高潮。  
释放过后郭麒麟心安理得的睡去了，有了ALPHA在身边他今晚睡的格外安稳。  
阎鹤祥躺在郭麒麟身边却久久无法入眠。  
“我该拿你怎么办呢？”  
不敢相信郭麒麟是真的愿意与他在一起，又不舍得怀疑他有其他目的。  
阎大帅难得有了件头疼的事。


	8. 孕期勾引

郭麒麟最近性子恢复了从前那般活泼。  
他本就长得讨喜，又会说话，以前在戏班里也是个八面玲珑，长袖善舞的。  
只是这半年因为心结一直抗拒与人交流，才显得那么孤僻。  
如今心结一朝得解，自然行事也无拘无束了起来。  
倒是让阎鹤祥越发的忧愁。  
他心中愁苦，认定了郭麒麟这番作为都是为了让他放松神经，等到生下孩子郭麒麟肯定是要走的。  
他想要问，又不敢问。或者说，郭麒麟说了自己不会走了，他也不敢信。  
就这么日复一日的自我折磨着，既欣喜于郭麒麟一日日开朗，两人的关系一天天亲密，又痛苦的计算着时间，觉得郭麒麟留不住多久了。  
会议正在进行，阎鹤祥却全程不在状态。  
郭麒麟这几天越来越磨人，可是他的身体状态又不适合高强度的房事，昨天晚上又哭又闹，直到下半夜才累的睡着，但是那气嘟嘟又挂着泪痕的脸显然是没有达到目的。  
阎鹤祥一大早起来处理公事，现在又烦又困，只盼着这些人快点说完。  
“噔噔噔……”敲门声响起。  
“进来！”阎鹤祥没好气的回应道。  
先进来的是一个硕大的肚子，阎鹤祥被吓的眼皮直跳。  
“大帅，小郎君找您找的急……”在后面扶着的人急忙解释，生怕被大帅处罚。  
阎鹤祥此刻内心早已急切的想跳起来过去把人抱回屋里去，可是大帅的面子让他在椅子上坐立难安却只能不动声色。  
手下一群人面面相觑，不知道心里在腹诽着什么，眼睛滴溜溜的看着郭麒麟艰难的在沙发上坐下。  
屋里陷入了一种古怪的沉默。  
“咳……还有什么事情吗？没有的话今天就到这儿吧。”  
各位将领一副看好戏的神情鱼贯而出，等到最后一个人离开，阎鹤祥挥挥手把下人也赶出去，这才站起来走到郭麒麟身边蹲下，抚着他的肚子问道：“怎么了？”  
郭麒麟还是一副生气的神情，嘴撅的能挂个油葫芦。  
“都怪你！”  
“嗯，都怪我。”阎鹤祥毫不迟疑的应下。  
“嘶……嗯……哈……”郭麒麟忽然开始变了声调，有些难以忍耐的呻吟。阎鹤祥感觉到手掌下的肚子在蠕动。  
“你……你儿子……他在……哈……呃……在艹我……啊……”郭麒麟支撑不住的靠在沙发背上，仰着脖子咬着唇想把声音压住，可是过于活跃的胎儿在他的体内不停的动弹，时刻都摩擦着穴内的凸起，让他濒临高潮。  
阎鹤祥青筋暴起。且不说郭麒麟此刻有多诱人，单说想到自己的孩子竟然艹到了郭麒麟的敏感点，就让他咬牙切齿。  
两根手指轻而易举的探进去，内里湿润而灼热。他感受到隔着薄薄的几层皮肉胎儿那乱动的手指，于是两只手像是将那凸起当做了球，争抢着摩擦。  
“啊！！”太过于刺激了，快感堆积的太多了。  
郭麒麟绷紧了脚尖儿，双手将沙发的绒质外罩揪到皱起，然后抽搐着泄了。  
阎鹤祥抽出手指，扶着郭麒麟歪躺在沙发上，等他度过这强烈的不应期。  
郭麒麟缓过来的时候阎鹤祥正在洗手，若不是身下那一团凸起，郭麒麟怕不是会以为自己引不起对方的性趣或者是堂堂大帅不行了。  
“好点了吗？”阎鹤祥看到郭麒麟在盯着他看，耐心的问道。  
“哼！”郭麒麟生气，气阎鹤祥都这样了还不肯动他。  
但很显然阎鹤祥会错了意。  
“对不起，早知道怀孕这么辛苦我不会让你怀孕的。是我的错，若不是这个孩子你可能早就自由的去你想去的地方了吧。我去问问陈医生有没有什么办法能让你好受一点……”阎鹤祥说着就要往外走。  
郭麒麟着急的从沙发上起来去追，可是手软脚软，一下子跪倒在地上。  
幸好地上铺了厚厚的地毯，但还是发出了沉闷的一声。  
阎鹤祥回过头看到郭麒麟摔倒在地，吓出了一身冷汗，三步并作两步跑过去。  
“有没有摔到哪里？肚子疼不疼？我、我去叫医生……”  
“别走……”郭麒麟低着头，声音委屈，让阎鹤祥一时不知道该怎么办了。  
郭麒麟把头埋进阎鹤祥胸口，露出白嫩的脖颈，“标记我……”  
“麒麟，我，我已经标记过了啊……”阎鹤祥觉得郭麒麟是不是被情欲烧晕了头脑，自打他第一晚要了郭麒麟就已经标记过了。  
“我不管！我要你标记我！”郭麒麟声音里带着恼怒，明明只是一个柔弱的OMEGA，却让阎鹤祥不敢忤逆。  
咬破后颈，缓缓注入自己的信息素，同时郭麒麟的信息素也伴随着被咬破而出的血液进入阎鹤祥的身体里。  
OMEGA的信息素也是可以让ALPHA情动的，更别说阎鹤祥本就在忍耐，几乎是濒临崩溃的边缘。  
郭麒麟混杂着信息素的血成了最后一根稻草。  
数月未曾真正开荤的大帅完全丧失了理智，仿佛一个人形打桩机。好歹他还知道顾忌着郭麒麟肚子里的孩子，没用什么困难的姿势，但郭麒麟只是躺在那，就已经被撞击的晃动的如同在船上航行，肚子有些胀痛，但爽麻的快感让他无暇理会。  
他急切切的，用汗津津的手去抚摸阎鹤祥，勾着脖子把人拉进，送上水润软滑的唇。  
阎鹤祥吻的凶狠，直到郭麒麟气息耗尽才松开，窒息与快感一同爆发，郭麒麟抽搐着高潮了。  
湿热的内壁快速收缩，快要叫阎鹤祥直接缴械投降。  
等到郭麒麟餍足的瘫倒在床上的时候，太阳都已经西沉。阎鹤祥大概是觉得没面子，竟然没把持住，所以清醒过来之后手足无措，索性逃离。  
郭麒麟抚摸着自己的肚子叹着气，想让这个孩子快一点出生。  
“宝宝啊，你就早点出来吧，爹爹实在是想不出办法再去勾引你爸了。”


	9. 乱世里佳人给了大帅一个家

郭麒麟生产的事项看起来都预备的挺充分的。  
其实阎鹤祥有多慌乱大概只有他自己知道了。  
为了提高产夫的生存率，阎鹤祥的战区里早就已经推行剖腹产了。  
但看别人生产是一回事，看郭麒麟生产那就是另一回事了。  
即便不用经历开宫口的痛苦，产前的阵痛也已经让人难以忍受了。  
郭麒麟连叫的力气都没有，冷汗一层层的冒着，连医生打麻药的痛都感觉不到了。只有阎鹤祥眼睁睁的看着三寸多长的针头扎进郭麒麟腰间，紧张的手心都掐破了。  
麻药劲儿上来，郭麒麟总算得以暂时解脱。  
没到半个小时，一个小婴儿降生在这乱世上。  
阎鹤祥有了他的ALPHA继承人。  
郭麒麟的月子坐的很好，孩子也每天能吃能睡不让人操心。  
只是阎鹤祥，很少来看他。  
倒不是阎鹤祥不来，阎鹤祥每天都来，专挑郭麒麟睡着的时候。  
卑微的大帅不知道要怎么面对郭麒麟，生怕郭麒麟见了他就要告诉他自己要离开了，索性就不见了，可不见又担心、想念，最后只能挑郭麒麟睡着的时候偷偷摸摸的一解相思。  
大帅的老部下、老兄弟们实在是看不得曾经意气风发的大帅如今为了一个OMEGA卑微至此，便想着怎么解决这个问题。  
这日晨会，众人提议要开拔军队，往下一个城市攻去。  
“如今大帅也喜得贵子，有了继承人，咱懈怠了这些日子也该出去松松筋骨了。大帅，咱是不是该往秦岛去了，打下秦岛，练练水兵，有机会也往南边走走？”  
阎鹤祥拿着作战计划看了半晌，都是老油子了，计划自然没问题，就等着他排拍板了。  
“行吧，准备准备物资，一个星期之后出发。”  
于是，郭麒麟出完月子之后，发现自己家的ALPHA不见了。  
“陈医生，老阎去哪儿了？”  
“大帅出征了呀……”  
“出征？他怎么没告诉我……”  
陈医生检查完郭麒麟的伤口，伤口愈合的很好，线也都已经吸收的差不多，只剩外面一点淡淡的疤痕。  
“说实话，感觉你们最近有点奇怪。”  
“奇怪？”  
“大帅走之前特意说了不限制你自由，似乎……似乎是有意要放你走。”  
“他还是不相信我。”  
“不相信你？”  
“嗯，上次逃跑可能真的挺伤他的，就算我跟他一再说我不会再走了他也不信，认定了我就是为了孩子才留下的，现在孩子生了，他可能觉得我随时回会走吧。”  
“那你是不是要走？”  
“我走去哪儿啊？我孩子都生了，我也不能不要他啊。”  
“既然如此，那等大帅回来或者我们过段时间会师秦岛，等他看到你，应该就相信了。”  
“他们走了多久了？”  
“得有小半个月了，我们家那位前两天抽空打了个电话回来，说已经在围城了，顺利的话十天之内就能拿下秦岛。”  
“十天啊，那、那他有没有说……老阎……”  
“这个倒是没有，你想知道的话可以打专线问问啊。”  
郭麒麟纠结了半日，最后还是打了个电话，但是接电话的却不是阎鹤祥。  
“你说什么？大帅失踪了？”  
郭麒麟差点就要跌坐在地上，对面电话里的人说老阎失踪了，已经三日了还没有任何消息。  
剩下的话郭麒麟已经听不到了，他脑子里全是忙音，跌跌撞撞的爬起来找了个包就开始扔东西，其实也完全不知道自己放了些什么。  
当天夜里，在郭麒麟收到阎鹤祥失踪的消息之后的一个小时后，他登上了前往秦岛的火车。  
速度快到所有人都没有反应过来，等陈医生发现郭麒麟不见了的时候，火车都快到站了。  
秦岛还没有打下来，火车只能到达阎鹤祥战区，那里离秦岛还有几十公里。郭麒麟搭了人家的牛车走了二三十公里，剩下路竟都是步行完成的。  
还在哺乳期的OMEGA体力本就虚弱，又被娇养了这些日子，走了这么长的路，走的腿肿成了萝卜，脚上也起了水泡。  
终于看见陕军的帐篷了，郭麒麟一瘸一拐的往目的地走，却没想到刚刚靠近营地就被两个人擒住了。  
“鬼鬼祟祟的，说，你是谁派来的？”  
“我不是谁派来的，我是来找你们大帅的，你们带我去见他。”  
“什么人都想见大帅，也不看看你长什么样子，我们大帅早就心有所属了，你就放弃你那些想法吧。”  
“我真的不是奸细，让我见阎鹤祥……他在不在？他是不是失踪了？”郭麒麟挣扎了起来。  
“大帅的名字也是你叫的？还想知道大帅的行踪？不是奸细是什么！”那两个人一个手刀把郭麒麟敲晕，拖回了营地绑了起来。  
营地里帅帐里正在商量着最后的决战，秦岛东面环海，围城效果并不大，反而越拖士气越低迷，所以阎鹤祥决定发动攻击。他早派了一队水性好的，从海岸线上岸，混入城里，只等他们消息一到就发动总攻。  
“报告大帅！发现一个奸细。”  
“奸细？”阎鹤祥有些奇怪，往地方阵营派奸细不少见，但是这个时候派奸细？  
“去审一下，问出来任务。”  
“是，大帅！”  
审犯人这种事情，军营里自然有专业人士，审问科一看是个OMEGA，简直觉得是侮辱自己的专业。  
“这样的OMEGA怎么审审不出来，还用的着我们来？”  
“这不是大帅说了严谨淫乐嘛，要不兄弟们开个荤他就半条命没了，什么说不出来？可是不能的话就只能您来了呀。”  
“切……”  
科长跟手底下的人说了几句，那人跑出去拿了什么，一会儿就回来了。  
“兑生理盐水，1:5。”  
“谢谢刘科长。”  
兑了药的生理盐水打进血管，即便还在昏迷，郭麒麟的皮肤也瞬间红了起来，开始无意识的小声呻吟着，信息素的味道也开始散发。  
阎鹤祥在营帐里闻到了熟悉的牛奶味的时候很是疑惑。  
“哪里来的牛奶味？”  
“报告大帅，是那个奸细的，审问科刚刚用了催情剂。”  
这时某个老手下这才拍着脑袋叫到：“哎呀，不好！”  
“老沈，你叫什么！”  
“那个，大帅，昨天晚上您家的小郎君打电话来，我说您失踪了……他、他不会是找过来了吧？”  
“失踪？”  
“啊，那个，看您为情所困，我们也着急啊。就想着他要是急了，担心了，那不就说明真的爱您嘛，没想到会找过来啊……”老沈声音越来越低，心虚极了。  
“以后再找你算账！”阎鹤祥火急火燎的出了营帐，直奔审问的地方而去。  
“大帅，您怎么来了？”  
“都出去！清理这座营帐附近，100米之内不许任何人踏足！”  
“大帅？”  
“滚！”  
阎鹤祥发了怒，信息素瞬间暴涨，士兵们迅速的跑开了，老沈堵在帐篷外面为自己惹的祸赎罪，解释加指挥，很快这帐篷外面一个人都不剩了。  
等人都清干净了，阎鹤祥才靠近郭麒麟。  
只见郭麒麟被绑在帐篷中心的支撑柱子上，绳子紧的快勒进了肉里。可他却似乎感觉不到疼痛，还在尽力的扭动着，仿佛想要靠摩擦获得一些快感。  
“大林？大林？”阎鹤祥拍拍郭麒麟嫣红的脸，郭麒麟根本没反应。  
阎鹤祥只能抄起匕首，小心的割开绳子。绳子一断，郭麒麟失去了支撑，直接滑到了地上。  
阎鹤祥把人抱到行军床上，意乱情迷的OMEGA急需ALPHA的帮助。阎鹤祥也顾不得其他，得先把郭麒麟剥干净才行。  
“哼……疼……”  
脱到鞋子的时候郭麒麟终于有了些反应，哼哼唧唧的叫着疼。阎鹤祥放轻动作，脱下鞋子和袜子，看到脚上鼓到发亮的水泡，眼泪瞬间就落了下来。  
郭麒麟到底是忍着多大的疼痛，还要来找他。  
不是总要找机会逃跑的吗？这回机会给了，怎不跑了呢？  
“乖，忍忍，很快就不痛了啊……”  
“难受，好难受……”  
郭麒麟扭动的像一条缺水的鱼，阎鹤祥不得不按住他的两臂，防止他再伤到自己。  
“很快就舒服了，大林听话，不动了好不好？”  
阎鹤祥分出一只手摸到郭麒麟后股，那里早就湿漉漉的了。两根手指很容易就进去了，里面湿软蠕动，仿佛在说“进来。”  
当然，大帅也是这么做的。  
后穴被塞满的满足感让郭麒麟高喊了几声，但渐渐的竟又不足了起来。  
“不够……啊……难受……”  
阎鹤祥深知这药物是极烈的，往日用过的人最后都会因为情欲难忍而自杀。他今日要解了这药，就得满足郭麒麟。  
幸亏这审问的营帐里东西多，不然让他纯凭自己，可能要肾亏而死了。  
阎鹤祥先是抱着郭麒麟做了一次，释放在深处的东西极大的抚平了OMEGA的焦躁感。  
然后阎鹤祥拿起羊眼圈戴上。  
这东西极其柔韧，扫过内壁又痒又刺，甚是折磨人。  
果不其然，刚刚进去，郭麒麟就抬高了腰，想要逃避。  
可阎鹤祥怎么肯，他箍着郭麒麟的腰，专往那一点上撞去，被羊眼圈刷过的内壁不自觉的痉挛着，内里的温度似乎更高了。  
“啊！哈……不要……”郭麒麟鼻翼张阖，直接泄了。  
释放过的OMEGA清醒了片刻，看到阎鹤祥眼泪流成了河。可很快情热再度占据了他的脑海，郭麒麟又成了只会喊叫的鱼。  
阎鹤祥大力的冲撞着，把郭麒麟的的臀瓣儿都撞红了，羊眼圈持续刺激着内里凸起的那点，很快郭麒麟的前面又抬起了头。  
直到郭麒麟又泄过一次，阎鹤祥这才冲刺了几十下，完成了今晚的第二次交待。  
然后阎鹤祥细心的用毛巾垫着，用绳子绑了郭麒麟的手脚，郭麒麟双手伸在头顶，双腿M型大张着，大腿紧贴着腰腹绑紧，这个姿势伤不到他的脚。  
然后阎鹤祥仔细清理了尘封已久的一台电动炮机，调整好位置，选了大小合适的一根东西，打开了开关。  
跟人不同，炮机是不知疲倦的，速度永远恒定。  
阎鹤祥期间用嘴渡了些水给郭麒麟，唇舌纠缠着，叫郭麒麟濒临窒息。  
郭麒麟被炮机快速的操干着，呻吟着没有意义的词语，后穴的水干了又流，流了又干，阎鹤祥偶尔还把玩着他前面涨红的玉茎，揉捏着他的乳尖，甚至还悠闲的帮郭麒麟清理了脚上的水泡。  
郭麒麟却在操干中一次次失去神志，甚至前面射过几次以后也再射不出任何东西。  
营帐里的淫糜之声从无到有，又从有到无。  
直到天亮，阎鹤祥才抱着郭麒麟回到了主帅营帐。郭麒麟已经累的陷入了昏睡，阎鹤祥也累，却不得不先处理军事。  
大帅的低气压让每个人都紧张的要命，一听完吩咐就赶快离开了。  
嘱咐好没有大事不要进来之后，阎鹤祥才上了床，准备抱着郭麒麟一同休息。  
“嗯……老阎……”郭麒麟迷迷糊糊的朝阎鹤祥怀里拱去，“不要离开我……”  
“不会的。再也不会了。”阎鹤祥安抚着郭麒麟，小心的垫起他肿胀的小腿。可能是被信息素安抚，不一会儿小人儿又睡熟了。  
阎鹤祥哄着郭麒麟，自己极度疲倦却毫无睡意。他被郭麒麟来找他的心意打动了。当初郭麒麟也只是要等宋宝龙而从没想过去找他，那是不是说，现在，他阎鹤祥已经比宋宝龙重要了？  
郭麒麟是不是真的爱上他了？  
阎鹤祥思忖着要等郭麒麟醒了问问他，却直到秦岛攻下来也没问出口。  
不过那时候也没有问的意义了。  
经过那晚激烈的奋战，郭麒麟不出意外的又有了。  
谁会给自己不爱的人接二连三的生孩子呢？  
阎鹤祥终于在这乱世里过上了爱人孩子热炕头的生活。  
这乱世里，有一位佳人，给了他一个家。  
END


End file.
